wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szwadrony Śmierci
Szwadrony Śmierci ''(ang. Deathwatch) Zbrojne ramię Ordo Xenos wykorzystywane, gdy zawiedzie wszystko inne i nie wystarczą konwencjonalne oraz niekonwencjonalne środki. Opis Zagrożenie ze strony obcych jest wszechobecne. Od Imperium Nihilus aż do Segmentum Pacificus, inne rasy nabierają liczebności i wojowniczości. Gdyby pozostawić je samym sobie, te wielkie hordy spustoszyłyby Imperium jak padlinożercy ścierwo. Od tego losu strzegą ludzkość Szwadrony Śmierci. Starannie dobrani z zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, ci, którzy służą w Szwadronach dowiedli setki razy swych umiejętności w walce z xenos. Ci bohaterowie walczą w nieznanych bitwach by odeprzeć napierające fale obcych. Ich Drużyny Eksterminatorów (ang. Kill Teams) atakują niespodziewanie i z chirurgiczną precyzją, polegając na szybkości, strategii i potędze wojennej by anihilować najazdy obcych zanim te mogą zagrozić królestwu Imperatora. Tworzą oni Tarczę, która Sieje Pogrom (ang. the Shield that Slays), szlachetne bractwo paladynów, którego potęga jest wystarczająca by odeprzeć sto inwazji bez przerwy na odpoczynek. Są nielicznymi stróżami pustki, których zrodzone z gwiazd twierdze stoją na straży przeciw niewyobrażalnym horrorom. Razem będą strzec światła Imperium dopóki same gwiazdy nie zgasną. Pomyślnym jest że takie wzory wspaniałości stawiają opór obcym, w rzeczywistości jednak Imperium nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Liczebność różnorakich ras xenos jest niepojęta. Mnożą się niczym robactwo w mrocznych zakątkach nieobjętych wzrokiem ludzkości, lecz szybko wywlekają odrażające dowody swej egzystencji na światło dzienne. Ich wściekłe hordy uderzają w Imperium tak, jak burzliwe morze uderza w skalny klif i są równie nieustępliwe. Są to potwory z głębin kosmosu, począwszy od maleńkich mózgożernych pasożytów, kończąc na kolosalnych bio-tytanach, pod którymi drży sama ziemia, gdy się przemieszczają. Gdyby zabrakło Szwadronów Śmierci by ich powstrzymać, nieskończone fale tych obcych podkopałyby siłę Imperium do czasu aż upadłoby ono całkowicie, zatopione w nieskończonym morzu podłości i nikczemności jego nowych władców. thumb|240px Historia Szwadrony Śmierci założone zostały w 32. millenium, konkretnie w czasie Wojny Bestii, kiedy to potężne WAAAGH! wywołane przez tajemniczego herszta znanego tylko jako „Bestia” zagrażać zaczęło samej świętej Terze. Już na początku wojny ogromne siły zielonoskórych zmiażdżyły wysłane przeciwko nim siły całego zakonu Imperialnych Pięści. Jedynym ocalałym, znanym odtąd jako „Ostatni Syn Dorna” był drugi kapitan Koorland, de facto nowy wielki mistrz. Jednym z jegopierwszych posunięć było zarządzenie Protokołu Ostatniego Wału (stworzonego przez samego patriarchę Rogala Dorna), który to jednoczył wszystkie sukcesorskie zakony VII legionu. Zrozumiawszy później, że Wysocy Lordowie Tery byli zbyt słabi i niezdecydowani by podjąć odpowiednie kroki, wraz z niektórymi z nich wliczając Wielkiego Mistrza Officio Assassinorum Drakana Vangoricha zorganizował zamach stanu i obwołał się Lordem Dowódcą Imperium. Pod jego przywództwem i dzięki pomocy patriarchy Salamander Vulkana zlokalizowano Bestię i zabito go w bardzo kosztownej dla ludzkości bitwie o Ullanor, planetę macierzystą Orka. Wkrótce potem jednak okazało się, że Bestia przetrwał walkę na Ullanorze, a Imperium nie ma już wystarczających sił, by stawić mu czoła w otwartej walce. Po naradzeniu się z Vangorichem, Koorland wystąpił z propozycją utworzenia niezależnych Drużyn Eksterminatorów, składających się z marines z różnych zakonów, odpowiadających tylko przed samym Lordem Dowódcą. ... Znani Członkowie * '''Kulle-' brat z zakonu Srebrnych Czaszek. Weteran Straży, który miał na swym koncie wiele dekad służby. Dzięki swemu doświadczeniu Kulle został instruktorem nowych rekrutów w szeregach Straży Śmierci. * Lyandro Karras-''' Kronikarz z zakonu Upiorów Śmierci(zakonu sukcesorskiego Kruczej Gwardii). Zarówno moc jaką władał Kronikarz jak i zdolności przywódcze pozwoliły mu stanąc na czele Odziału Szponu Alfa jako jego dowódca. Karras był odlutkiem któremu odpowiadajo spędzanie każdej wolnej chwili w swoim własnym towarzystwo czytając przy tym jakąś opasłą księgę. Pomimo swej introwertycznej natury Karras nie zawaha użyć swej potęgi psionicznej,aby ustawić do pionu każdego z kim wejdzie w otwarty konflikt, co jest niezwykłym wyczynem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez cały czas oprócz wykonywania misji musi nosić implant, który ma za zadania trzymać w ryzach jego moc. * 'Ignatio Solarian-' Wojownik z zakonu Ultramarines. Od swych braci ze Straży dostał ksywkę,,Prorok" gdyż ciągle marudził co może pójść źle podczas akcji, Jeśli to „On” nie będzie dowodził. Zwiadowca Wyspecjalizowany w używaniu karabinu snajperskiego. * 'Maximmon Voss -' Zakon Imperialnych Pięści, Sierżant, Dewastator z rangi i powołania w swym macierzystym bractwie Astartes był interesującą personą. Niższy o głowę od każdego innego Astartes był za to przysadzistym, potężnie umięśnionym Mariens Na dodatek znał się nieomal na wszystkim, był specem od ciężkiego uzbrojenia, pojazdów, komunikacji, napraw polowych i majsterkowania. Zdawało się, iż Maximmion potrafił wszystko „oprócz mieszczenia się w ciasnych przejściach” Prawdziwy „Astartes renesansu”. * 'Chyron Amadeus Chyropheles-' Drednot z zakonu Żałobników. Chyron jest stałym członkiem Straży Śmierci a to dlatego, że jego zakon został unicestwiony przez Tyranidów z Flotu Roju Behemot więc Drednot nie ma dokąd wracać. Chyron jednak dobrze radzi sobie w swym nowym zadaniu a to dlatego, że nienawidzi wszystkich Xenos a najbardziej Tyranidów za to co zrobili z jego braćmi. * [[Siefer Zeed|'''Siefer Zeed]]'-' Marines z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Członek Szponu Alfa, w którym znany jest jako ,,Duch" ze względu na swoje niesamowite umiejętności, którymi uwielbia się chwalić. Zeed pomimo bycia weteranem swojego zakonu z wyglądu przypomina Neofitę gdyż nie posiada żadnych ran, które świadczyły by o jego doświadczeniu a tak naprawdę po prostu mało kto jest w stanie go zranić. W BUDOWIE.. Żródła * Codex: Deathwatch, 8th edition * ''Deathwatch - Steve Parker '' * ''Watchers in Death (The Beast Arises, tom 9) - David Annandale '' Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Szwadrony Śmierci